


What Should Be Done

by taichara



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things -- and strange companions -- may happen in a place where universes converge, but X will still be X ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should Be Done

“… Nightmare? Are you in there?”

With no answer to his hesitant knocking at his fellow Hunter’s door, X began to wonder if Nightmare had actually left -– doing who-knew-what -– or was, more likely, ignoring any and everyone else while he was wrapped up in his own distress. Or, just maybe, was getting sluggish enough not to answer –-

_No, not this soon. That wouldn’t make any sense._

Drawing a breath in nervous habit, X went to knock a second time –- and the door jerked open, Nightmare staring redly down at him through disheveled bangs. Then he flinched, and X wondered briefly what thoughts were no doubt racing through his mind.

Reaching out give Nightmare’s hand a reassuring squeeze, X managed a smile, half-shy, half-nervous.

“Since the doctor left, you haven’t been – been eating properly, have you?

“I want to help with that, if you’ll let me.”

Nightmare’s face twisted into an expression of feral hunger before he turned his head away sharply, a strange soft whine escaping.

“Not … Yes, true -–“

His voice trailed off in a growl; X waited quietly until he continued, and tried to keep himself steady.

“… Not asking, this. Not permitted; this; promised, I, promised …”

“ _I’m_ permitting you, Nightmare. It’s my body and my decision and I say yes if you’re willing and you need it.”

Growl shifted to strained whine, as Nightmare shifted his weight and was clearly torn by his promise -– now warring with unavoidable hunger. Giving his hand another squeeze, X stubbornly tried again.

“Nightmare … he’s gone. You know he’s gone -– and I know this isn’t just some whim of yours. You don’t have to be held to that promise, not for me and not at your own expense.”

“I want you to be well. And this … wouldn’t be the first time I’ve bled for someone.”

A moment of dead silence passed, Nightmare’s eyes half-lidding as he weighed the offer and his own need. Fascinated despite himself, X watched the contrast between the viral Hunter’s deliberating expression and the tensing in his jaws, the way he swallowed convulsively …

The red-tinted eyes snapped open again.

“… Thank you.”

As some of the tension drained away, X found himself being tugged inside. Nightmare eyed him, then nudged him towards the bed; then bent a look of puzzled annoyance in X’s direction when his volunteer began to flush.

“Better, you, to be sitting -– softer than the floor, this!”

Now more pinking from simple embarrassment, X seated himself on the edge of the bed (moving aside some programming textbook as he did so). Nightmare settled beside him immediately; growling softly, he traced along X’s shoulders and into the hollow of his throat with his fingertips, then along the struts of his clavicles. X’s shirt was unbuttoned in the process, tugged down over his arms. X’s flush deepened; he couldn’t help it.

_He’s searching, maybe? For -- what?_

_Something -– something that’ll bleed, I guess. Fluid lines …_

X’s musings were interrupted by the sudden startlement of Nightmare’s equally-sudden activity. One arm, snaked around X’s shoulders, both supported him and held him trapped; with the other hand Nightmare tilted X’s head to one side as he nuzzled at his exposed shoulder and throat.

A prickle raced down X’s spine -– and then a lance of searing pain blotted out any other sensation as razor-sharp teeth tore into his shoulder, into the crook of his neck. Gasping with pain, X tried to jerk away in sheer reflex only to be pinioned by a now-growling Nightmare as fangs dug in and tore away a second, a third time, shredding flesh and severing lines til X was bleeding freely from collarbone to throat.

_not -– what i --_

… Then Nightmare battened onto the deepest of the lacerated flesh and began to drink, his growl modulating to a deep, soft purr as the hand not supporting X came up to rest in X’s short dark curls. And every time he bit down a little tighter still, to encourage the bleed and work something free, X smothered a mew of pain and fright.

It seemed to go on forever: X’s diagnostics screaming warnings as the pain and vertigo shook him and his core temperature rose, Nightmare purring as he drank, and bit more delicately now.

A sudden fit of trembling -– X couldn’t help himself -– finally caught Nightmare’s attention. Releasing the bite, he held X carefully upright as he nibbled and licked the worst of the still-bleeding wound clean.

“was that … enough …?”

Nightmare paused, lifting his head and blinking at X. Then he ducked his head briefly, and nuzzled X’s cheek, leaving a bloody smear behind.

“Enough, now, enough.

“Different, this … and fear, from you.”

“not … fear, exactly …”

“No? A different thing? Maybe, maybe; different, you, than the other …

“Resting, now.”

And with that brief comment Nightmare scooped X up briskly, and carried him to his own quarters to set him on the bed.

“Thank you … X.”


End file.
